Sobre Manteiga e namorados idiotas
by Nina-osp
Summary: Por que infernos todos os meus títulos tão horríveis assim?  DenNor de presente de aniversário SUPER HIPER MEGA atrasado pra Lyssia-san.


Cara Lyssia,

Por favor, não me mate.

Eu sei que seu aniversário foi em Setembro, e que estamos em Janeiro, mas _por favor_ me perdoe! Não foi minha intensão! É que, nas poucas vezes que eu tinha tempo, eu não tinha ideias!

Ainda mais por que eu te prometi uma DenNor, com o qual eu não tenho experiência nenhuma =P

E agora eu decidi que quero te dar uma de Natal também, mas acho que eu vou tentar uma de Vocaloid .-. *cofcofmaisfácilcofcof*

Enfim, lá vai!/o/

Dinamarca era um idiota, todos sabiam disso. Mas às vezes os Nórdicos se perguntavam o quanto.

Suécia, Finlândia, Sealand e Islândia (com Mr. Puffin e Hanatamago, é claro) tomavam seu café tranquilamente. Noruega estava no banho e Dinamarca, devido à ressaca, ainda dormia.

Quando Lukas* finalmente acabou de desperdiçar a água do mundo e sentou-se para comer, percebeu uma coisa;

Sua manteiga tinha acabado.

Sem problemas. Dinamarca era o maior exportador de manteiga dentre os nórdicos. Certamente, não custava nada pedir, certo?

Bem nesse momento, Matthias* entrou na sala, as mãos na cabeça, ainda latejante devido ao excesso de cerveja no dia anterior. Nota mental; não sair pra beber com Prússia e Inglaterra novamente.

Lógico, ele não cumpriria essa promessa.

-Oe, _rasshøl*_. – o norueguês chamou, delicado como sempre – Me dá manteiga.

-Ugh... – o dinamarquês gemeu ao sentar-se, a cabeça ainda em mãos. – Foi mal, _Norge_, mas não dá. Eu ando dando um duro danado pra mandar manteiga pra esses três ali – ele acenou para os outros Escandinavos. -, e não dá pra começar a te dar manteiga se você só vai querer enquanto essa sua crise durar. Eu tenho umas sobras aqui, você quer? – ele tirou, sabe-se lá de onde, um tablete de manteiga e estendeu-o ao menor.

Lukas encarou-o com um olhar mortal por quase cinco minutos antes de socar a cara do dinamarquês e sair.

-_Ouch_... O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou o maior, com um olhar suplicante, aos outros sentados na mesa.

Tino estava distraído demais tentando fazer Peter comer alguma coisa saudável para prestar atenção na cena. Eiríkur* fingia não ter visto nada enquanto dava um pedaço de pão para o mascote.

Ou seja, sobra para Berwald. De novo.

-L'rga m'o d' s'r 'diot', M'tthias. V'cê 'cha m'smo qu' 'le f'c'ria c'm t'nta r'iva p'r c'usa d' m'nteiga, m'smo s'ndo ' L'kas? ' qu'stão 'qui n'o ' s' qu' 'le 'stá 'm cr'se, m's s'm qu' v'cê n'o s' d'spôs ' 'juda-l'. – o sueco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – N'o ' 'bvio?

-Mamãe, o papai usou uma palavra feia! – exclamou Sealand, apontando para o "pai".

-Berwald! Não na frente do Peter!

-D'sculp', m'nha 'sposa. – o mesmo respondeu, abraçando o companheiro pela cintura e beijando-o suavemente na testa.

Enquanto isso, um dinamarquês confuso ia buscar um remédio pra ressaca. E talvez um pra dor também...

-X-

Lukas estava sentado sob a sombra de um enorme pinheiro no jardim. Por que Matthias tinha que ser tão imbecil?

E por que ele tinha que _amar_ tamanho imbecil?

-Oe, _Norge_... – o dito imbecil decide que era hora de dar o ar de sua graça. Ele se aproxima, receoso, do menor.

-O que você quer, _rasshøl_? – respondeu Noruega, friamente.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas... – ele continuou, mas de uma distância segura. – Eu não sabia que isso significava tanto pra você...

-E você precisou que Berwald te explicasse para saber, certo? – Lukas desviou o olhar.

Entendendo isso como uma brecha na barreira impenetrável de indiferença do amado, Matthias sentou-se a seu lado e passou um braço por sua cintura fina.

-Sim, mas... Você sabe que eu sou meio lento, às vezes. E eu realmente sinto muito.

-Hmmm... – _Norge_ parece hesitar um pouco antes de aceitar o abraço e deitar-se sobre o peito do maior. – Tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha exagerado, também...

O dinamarquês suspirou, aliviado. Ter um namorado como Lukas podia ser bem complicado, às vezes...

-Hey... – disse o maior, quebrando o silêncio.

-O que é agora, idiota?

-_Jeg elsker dig, Norge*._

O menor sorriu – quase imperceptivelmente, por sinal – e sussurrou de volta;

-_Jeg elsker deg også, rasshøl*._

*rasshøl = idiota/ imbecil em norueguês

* Jeg elsker dig, Norge = eu te amo, Noruega em dinamarquês

* Jeg elsker deg også, rasshøl. = eu também te amo, idiota/imbecil em norueguês.

_-X-_

Matthias Densen, Lukas Bondevik e Eiríkur Steilsson são alguns dos possíveis nomes do Den, do Norge e do Ice, respectivamente. (Tirando Matthias, que eu vi largado em algum lugar e achei bonitinho.) Acreditem ou não, mas Eiríkur era o menos pior dos nomes pro Ice =/ Ah, mas dá pra apelidar ele de Eirí, non?3

-X-

Então, Lyssia, aqui está seu presente super-hiper-mega-atrasado de niver. Foi mal mesmo pela demora =/

E aqui tem o de Natal também, só pra quebrar um galho!XDD h t t p : / / n i n a – o s p . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K a g a m i n e – L e n – f o r – L y s s i a – 2 7 7 8 0 1 4 8 6

A ideia surgiu com uma tirinha da série "Scandinavia and the World", da Humon, sobre a crise de manteiga na Noruega. Eu ri demais com essa tirinha XDD

Pra você que sabe inglês, aqui está o link da tirinha! h t t p : / / s a t w c o m i c . c o m /

É só tirar os espaços ;D

Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?:3


End file.
